Best Years of Our Lives
by clockwork'sFinest
Summary: John eyed the building unnervingly. After jumping off the bus, he took a deep breath before pushing the wide doors of the school open, smile wide enough to split his lip. They were finally here, finally in high school. He couldn't wait to see his friends, Rose, Jade, and Dave. Sadstuck.


John eyed the building unnervingly. After jumping off the bus, he took a deep breath before pushing the wide doors of the school open, smile wide enough to split his lip. They were finally here, finally in high school. He couldn't wait to see his friends, Rose, Jade, and Dave.

He decided to get a drink at the water fountain, the first day nerves were kicking in. While taking a sip he heard the deep voice of his best friend, "Sup Egbert,"

John gasped, causing him to choke on the water and spit it on the ground when he spun to see him.

"Smooth." Dave sneered, narrowly missing the water on his new red chucks.

Swallowing and wiping his mouth, John apologized, "Mmf, sorry Dave."

"Aw man," he almost gapped, and the brunette could tell without looking at his shaded eyes that Dave was surprised, "you got braces?"

He nodded, flashing him a mouth full of metal, "No more bug teeth for me."

"John! Dave!" A new voice squeaked, Jade ran up to them, schedule flapping around in her hands.

"Jade!" He smiled brightly, "Good to see you." Dave nodded, smiling slightly.

"Where are your schedules? I wanna see if we have any classes together!" She jumped, enthusiastic as ever.

"Hey," she accused, "did you guys grow over the summer?"

Both boys hummed at each other, at around the same height they hadn't really noticed. Until John looked down at her, "Haha, maybe you're just shrinking."

"Hm, nope." Dave muttered, "Looks like you and Lalonde are just gonna stay short forever."

John and Jade both looked at the blonde girl coming their way, clad in purple and carrying what looked like a briefcase. "Hello."

"Oh my god! Is that your orchestra instrument?" Jade exclaimed, "Wow that was quick!"

"Yeah," Rose smiled, unlatching the cuffs on the case, showing them her burgundy violin.

"Goddamn, seriously again with the violin tomfuckery?" Dave sucked his teeth, "C'mon Rose, I thought you were going to try something new and get a cello or something, but this is just embarrassing."

"Don't listen to him Rose, I think it is really cool. And we'll go to all of your performances." John rested a hand on her shoulder.

She buckled the latches on her case smiling, "Thanks, and Dave, I'll take your commentary with a grain of salt."

"Still snarky I see," he nodded, "some things never change."

Rose eyed his sunglasses, "Likewise."

The bell rang before another insult could be given. "Man! Okay, lets all meet at the table by the fountain at lunch alright?" They nodded, exchanging goodbyes.

* * *

John tapped his pencil on his blue notebook impatiently, lunch had started a few minutes ago and none of them were here yet. They better not have stood him up-

"Hi John!" Jade jumped into the seat across from him, "How was homeroom?"

"Alright I guess, I haven't had any classes with you guys yet, so I guess I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the rest of the day."

Dave appeared in their view, sulking almost. They called for him, and he looked happy to see them again, "Fuck, I hate this shit."

"Aw, why?" She asked, tilting her head as to what made him to upset.

The blonde took a look behind him and scoffed, "You see those guys over there?"

Jade squinted, her round glasses needed an updated prescription, "The ones wearing caps?"

"Snapbacks," he corrected.

John nodded, "What about them?"

He didn't really understand, what was so hot about some kids wearing hats and cargos and Hollister and basketball sneakers? He focused on their faces, seeing a straight hairline, pierced ears, and large headphones around their necks, resting on their shoulders.

"Man, they are so weak. I asked them if they listened to rap right, and they started attacking me with this juicy, tyga, wayne garbage. So I just shook my head and started slamming for them, and the sad fuckers didn't like it. Like what the fuck?"

"Isn't it a little too early to be talking shit Strider?" Rose took a seat next to Jade.

"Just shut up." He dug his hands into his face, plopping down next to his best friend.

John looked around at his melancholy friends, "Come on guys, chin up!"

"He's right! Rose, how has your day been so far?" Jade said hopefully.

She looked down at her sandwich idly, "Mediocre at best."

Jade huffed, "Happy, people! Be freaking happy! We've just started the last chapter of our lives as children, we should be laughing and having fun!"

"Yeah!" John cheered after her, pumping his fist in the air and looking at the blondes expectantly.

"Whatever."

"I'm down for anything."

Right before they could decide on what to do, the bell rang. Jade and John sighed dejectedly and even Rose and Dave looked a little crestfallen.

"I guess I'll see you guys around," Dave swung his red backpack on his shoulders and bid them one last farewell.

"I should be going too, my class is on the other side of campus." Rose grabbed her instrument case and waved goodbye.

John watched them leave, and waited for Jade's departure. But she stayed put, furrowing her brows at her two friends going separate ways, "John," she uttered, barely above a whisper.

He turned his head to her, "Yeah? What's up Jade?"

"Are we gonna stay friends?"

He shifted his body to fully face her, poor Jade, she'd been like a little sister. Always having to protect her, even though she was technically older.

"Of course, you don't have to worry Jade!" He smiled down at her.

She giggled a little before hugging him, "Thanks John! I'll see you later okay?"

He laughed too, "Haha, okay Jade, later."

John watched her merrily skip to class, little did he know that would be the last time he saw Jade genuinely happy.

* * *

Rose peered at the building suspiciously. She didn't like school anymore. It used to be her favorite place, where she could learn everything her teachers had to offer, but now it seemed the teachers didn't care, and all the students had gotten significantly dumber. Much so, she found herself spending all her time at the library last year.

While there, she managed to make a few friends, Skylar, Dawn, and Blaze, which she doubted was her real name, but Rose wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to have friends.

They shared a few interests with rose, like poetry, writing, and the color black. However, they also had their own interests, which slowly became Rose's. Things like alcohol and who's party they were gonna trash next. Along with self-harm.

Nothing major though, just a few cuts on her wrists and some burns on her thighs, but seeing how she always wore long sleeved clothes and pants, it didn't really matter.

She stepped out of her moms car, silently praying that she wouldn't get into an accident on her way home due to driving under the influence. She promised herself this year would be different, maybe she'd reconcile with Dave and John and Jade. No more drugs or deliberate hurting.

"Rose! Hey!" She looked up, John. He opened the door for her, "Wow long time no see, how was your summer?"

It'd been awhile since she'd seen someone this happy, "Hello John, still wearing braces I see."

He groaned, "Yeah, but they'll be off by the end of senior year."

"That's still a long time from now,"

John gapped, "Are you kidding? Look how fast freshman year flew! We'll be out of here in no time."

"John! John!" he turned his head, "Rose! Dave look it's John and Rose!"

Rose saw Dave cringe at Jade's screams, "I know Jade, I'm not fucking blind."

She ran up to them, "Oh my god your hair is so pretty!" Rose had grown her hair out to her shoulders.

Jade hugged her tightly, giving her enough time to see just how long her hair has gotten over the summer. The blonde had to admit she was a little jealous, but hair that went down to your hips was a real pain to care for.

"Hi John!" She grabbed him next, John smiled into the hug, "Jade, I missed you so much!"

Dave noticed other people staring at the brunettes, he cleared his throat, a silent call to bring Jade back to his side.

"Hey Dave," He tried, seeing as he was still a little confused why he had avoided him last year.

The blonde only nodded, irking Johns nerves again.

Rose didn't even bother with Dave, its not like he would acknowledge her anyway.

There was just this awkward silence between the former best friends, saved by the bell. Jade sighed, "I guess I'll see you guys later." And then Dave led them away.

Rose also sighed, out of relief though. Strider really pissed her off.

"What a dick," John voiced her thoughts, she laughed a little. "Yeah, I know."

Someone shoved Rose, "Hey watch out douchebag." John caught her with open arms, "Hope we have classes this year Rose, see you around!" He let her go after a final hug, Rose was speechless throughout the whole scene, feeling so warm yet so lonely at the same time.

* * *

She didn't see much of John after that, but boy did she see a lot of Dave. Fucking Dave Strider with his lame crew walking Jade around like she was some sort of pet.

Dave had changed drastically. His clothes literally matched everyone elses. The red converse she was used to, now replaced with shiny basketball shoes that he valued with his life. He had cut his hair, not too short, but enough to show off his pierced ears and forehead. Listening to the same music he was talking shit about exactly one year before.

Traitor.

Rose was seated outside with the same trio she promised herself not to associate with.

Blaze was complaining about how her mom caught her sneaking out with her boyfriend who was in college. She decided they Blaze was a moron, and had no idea why she still stuck around.

"What's your real name?" Rose inquired, cutting her off.

She looked up, narrowing her green eyes slightly, "I told you to only call me Blaze."

Maybe it would've suited her last year, when she had dyed her hair bright orange, but now it had changed to a failed attempt at the ombre effect with blue and green.

"It's Amanda," Dawn admitted. Blaze, or Amanda's jaw hung slack, her snake bites bobbing, "Dawn I can't believe you just said that, and after everything we've been through."

"But Rose is our friend." Rose figured Dawn was a bigger idiot than Amanda. Skylar scoffed, "Dawn, you know she doesn't like her name, why would you tell people?"

Amanda had enough apparently, she stormed off to the library. Dawn and Skylar following behind like brain-dead livestock. Leaving Rose just the way she liked, alone.

"Woah, you're friends with them?" She looked up, pleasantly surprised to see John take a seat across from her. "Probably not anymore."

"Oh," his blue eyes creased with worry, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine really, I have no interest in idiots, speaking of." She watched Dave saunter into view, not towards them though.

"Say, isn't that the same group Dave hated last year?" John frowned.

Rose nodded, keeping her scowl fixated on him.

"Come to think of it, he's sort of one of them you know?"

Finally, someone who understood. "Yeah, hey do you know if they've got anything going on?"

He stared at them, not holding hands, but really really close to each other. In a way, Dave almost looked ashamed to have her next to him and his friends. Asshole.

"Who? Dave and Jade? Eh, I don't know, hope not."

They watched as one of Dave's friends took Jade's glasses and hung them above her head, making the short girl jump like a dog. That was so fucking degrading, Dave had better do something.

He didn't, but after the bell rang, he got the glasses back from the jackass and gave them back to Jade.

Rose shrugged, it was better than nothing. "Bye Rose, my class is all the way in the back of the school, better get going. Nice seeing you though!" John smiled, walking away.

He spoke too quick, she didn't even get a chance to say bye. Oh well, Rose grabbed her case and began walking to the band room, not before a quick look over her shoulder.

Spotting Dave and Jade..kissing? It was only them, his friends must've left already. After the short kiss he left her to carry her books and walk to class alone.

Rose really hoped Jade didn't get hurt.

* * *

Jade looked up at the big school timidly. She didn't wanna go back. Her grandpa had promised her that she could switch schools before junior year. But he was a liar, just like everyone else.

She thanked her Grandpa for walking for to school everyday for the past ten years, getting up as early as six, just to make sure she was okay. A real gentlemen, unlike the pathetic excuse for men at this school. He kissed her forehead, "Have a good first day, Jade." She would've kissed his cheek, but she didn't want his clean, pure face to be soiled by her filthy lips.

After a final goodbye, she mustered all her courage and entered the school. Not by the front door though, Jade walked around the corner, pushing a side door open instead. She didn't want to risk seeing him.

She sauntered in cautiously, making sure not to make any eye contact with anyone. It was like she had the word whore plastered on her forehead.

The girl was so focused on avoiding people and staring down at her shoes, that she almost jumped when she heard someone call her name.

"Jade?"

It took a moment to recognize the voice and she turned around cheerfully, hair swinging in a full circle. "John!-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because at that moment she met eyes with him. But it was not John Egbert.

Dave Strider.

He only keeps getting taller, she mused. And she was sure he was staring straight at her, even though his new aviators concealed it perfectly. Jade wondered if he bought new ones that were more tinted just for times like these.

He brushed past her like she wasn't the farthest he'd ever gone with any girl. Jade stayed put, her head down.

"Jade, hi." John was now in front of her, "Are you okay?"

She threw her arms around his neck, biting her lip and shutting her eyes to keep the tears in. "Hi john," she whispered quietly. "I missed you."

He patted her back awkwardly, "Um, I missed you too Jade." She had her face buried on his shoulder, and he wondered if she was crying. John watched Dave look over his shoulder and saw the tiniest sign of a scowl from pursed lips.

"Is there something wrong?" Rose arrived. He shrugged, mouthing "I don't know."

Jade pulled back, rubbing her eyes, "Hi Rose,"

"Hi," she replied slowly. Rose really wanted to ask what happened to her, but alas the bell rang.

The bell tended to do that at the most rotten of times. Jade almost swore out loud.

"Ugh, why does this always happen?" John fumed, noticing the tradition. Rose shrugged and bid her goodbyes promising to catch up with them later.

She couldn't do this alone, she needed someone with her. "John, what class-"

"AP Human Geography." Jade felt her heart sink, "Oh, that's cool. Good luck!"

He smiled at her, "You too."

* * *

The lunch bell couldn't have rung any later, finally she was out of class and allowed to roam around the school in peace. Jade walked towards her locker, putting away her books and grabbing her lunch, nobody could ruin this moment for her now.

She spoke too soon.

The hallway was empty, save for her and him and a few of his friends. He couldn't avoid her now, maybe he would apologize for once.

Jade really needed to stop getting her hopes so high.

"Watch the jordans, hoe." His douche friend walked into _her_, and pushed the brown bag out of her hands. She gasped at the gesture, how dare he?

Jade only stared at Dave though, "Aren't you going to say something, Dave?" He ignored her, shocker.

"Aren't you going to pick that shit up?" The same boy sneered again.

She realized counting on him to save her was futile, she bent over to retrieve her lunch.

The third guy had a conscience and felt a little bad, "Hey man that was fucked up, didn't you like date her or whatever?"

Strider finally spoke, "No, and who cares? Besides she looks better on her knees."

Jade's jaw hung slack, she looked up at him almost as though she didn't believe he said that. They laughed all the way out of the hallway, leaving her on the dirty floor to cry.

Rose came out of the bathroom, not having witnessed any of that. She blunk twice when she noticed a girl slumped over, trembling. Was that "Jade?"

Her sobs got louder, and Rose approached her carefully. "Are-" she saw something leaking out of her brown bag. What the fuck, was Jade really crying over some spilled milk?

She still wanted to know what this morning was all about, "Are you okay Jade?"

Jade's shoulders bounced in rhythm to her breathing. She shook her head, covering her face.

"What's wrong? Did you drop your lunch?"

"N-not me," she sniffed, "Who did this to you?"

Hiccuping, she sobbed his name, "Da-Dave."

She knew she heard some assholes laughing while in the bathroom. Rose was enraged, "He pushed you and made you drop your food?"

"N-no!" Jade shook her head violently, "H-he-he made m-me cry," she sniffed again, "his friend threw m-my l-lunch."

Her eyes showed disbelief, but her mouth was snarling. Rose was going to fucking kill Dave Strider.

"What did he do to you?" she demanded, Jade knew she wasn't just talking about today, but over the past year.

Jade coughed once before opening her bag to get a napkin, she whimpered when she found they were all wet and ruined from the broken milk box. Rose picked her friend up, "Come on, lets get you clean up in the bathroom."

She took her by the hand and led Jade into the handicapped stall, locking it behind them. After letting Jade take her glasses off and wash her face she asked again, "What did Dave do to you?"

The brunette blew her nose before replying, "Last year, he asked me to be his girlfriend over the summer before tenth grade started." Her voice was soft.

Rose nodded, encouraging her to go on. "I thought he really liked me, so I said yes. And then-" she put her hand on her mouth after she released a squeak, "I'm sorry."

She watched Jade try to stop herself from crying, after it proved useless, Rose swung her into a hug, letting the hurt girl cry on her shoulder. "It's okay," she rubbed her back.

Jade wanted to finish though, she never told anybody and keeping it inside killed her. She steeled herself before opening her mouth, "A few months in, I started to realize what he really wanted."

Pushing her glasses up again, she continued, "So that night, he told me it wouldn't hurt."

Rose noticed how rapid her breathing got, "And then he, put his mouth there and.." Again, Jade cried on her shoulder. She'd said it all. No need to get into detail, seeing as she'd probably cry remembering.

The bell rang, softening Jade's sobs. She sniffed, grabbing more paper towels and drying her glasses and eyes. "Thanks Rose, you're the best."

The blonde girl smiled warmly, "You're welcome, are you going to be okay?"

Jade rubbed her green eyes, smiling back, "Yeah, thanks again."

"Alright, I have to go to class now. Just tell me if you wanna hang out or something okay?"

She nodded, "Hey Rose?"

"Mm?" Her bag was swung around her shoulder, looking back at her.

"I really missed you." Jade caught her in a hug.

Rose hugged her back tightly, "Me too."

They let go after a moment, Rose cursed herself for wasting so much time, "Well I've got to run, don't let Dave or any other boy ever make you cry Jade."

"Okay, I won't!" She promised.

Who knew Jade Harley was one to break promises.

* * *

Dave looked around the cemetery, searching for anyone to be mad at except for himself.

Because it was all his fault, and he knew it.

He saw Jade in the front row sobbing her eyes out, while her grandpa stayed silent. Rose was consoling her, and Rose's mom was comforting John's dad, who just sat with his hat on his lap. Mr. Egbert was always a prankster so it was a little weird seeing him so serious, but it made sense since his son killed himself.

While Dave and his brother stay seated in the back, watching the other's lament. As crazy as it sounded, Dave was mad at John, fucking Egbert committing suicide, leaving Rose and Jade to hate him.

"Bro, take your shades off." His brother advised, setting his own on his lap.

Dave was reluctant at first, "Show some respect for your friend." He balled a fist, removing the eyewear with the other hand. He ended up immediately regretting it though, because at that moment, Rose looked back and give him a dirty look. Dave locked his jaw and looked away, fucking great timing.

The funeral was over in a few minutes and after watching Jade try to give a speech and cry herself stupid, they got up.

Dave left his bro to flirt with Jade's grandpa while he went over to the coffin. Goddamnit Egbert, why? He couldn't get to see his teeth after the braces were removed, he couldn't make fun of him for his first girlfriend, or-

"Are you actually sad?"

He rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses, Rose was nothing but annoying throughout the years. In ninth grade she and her goth crew crashed every fucking drinking party. Tenth, she was just a bitch, and last year she constantly threw papers at him during transition. He wished she would leave him the fuck alone. Motherfucking persistent ass.

"No, can't you see me shriek with joy?"

Sarcasm was their game. "I'm not sure, take your glasses off and we'll see who's so tough."

"You don't look so hot either," he jeered, "But it's the girls who act hard that are always the saddest."

She looked sincerely hurt before biting out, "Yeah? Well its always the asshole's who wear sunglasses that are the most pathetic and scared."

He really had enough of her, "Whatever, just go away."

Before taking her leave, Rose mentioned, "You know, you really hurt her."

"Who Jade?" She gave you another dirty look, he shrugged, "She cries over anime characters dying. It's not that big a deal."

"So when is it going to be a big deal Dave?" Her voice got louder, angrier.

Some people were looking at you, "When she's so fucking broken that she can't take it anymore and ends up like John?" Rose whispered the last few words, still fuming and crying now.

Dave sighed, "Rose, just-"

She left running.

You promised yourself you'd never to make your friends cry. But look at you now, all smug while John's dead, Jade's a wreck, and Rose is the worst she's ever been.

If John would've told you beforehand, you're sure you could've stopped him. You would make sure senior year was devoted to him and Rose and Jade being best friends again. Fat chance though, Jade probably wants nothing to do with you, Rose hates you more than she hates herself. And John, oh god, fucking John.

Maybe if you weren't so focused on being cool in freshman year, or losing your virginity in sophomore, or being recognized by your peers.

You lost your true friends, you lost them all and at the price of popularity.

"You alright son?" Dave could only imagine how hard it was to call the reason John's dead, _son._

"Doing okay Mr. Egbert, how are you holding up?"

He took a long sigh, "I'll be fine, hey, do you mind taking your sunglasses off for a moment?"

Dave did it without hesitation this time. "Mm, red huh? You gotta lay off the drugs kid." He pat his shoulder twice before leaving him and his brother.

"Ready to go?" The younger strider took one last look at his friend's face before nodding silently. They got into the car without another word.

Dirk passed by the high school his little brother would be graduating from in a few months.

Dave gazed at the building, he wasn't looking forward to senior year anymore.

* * *

**I fucking hated the first day of ninth grade**


End file.
